1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and in particular to search engines. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for performing a plurality of searches for a selected text.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, a user viewing a document wishes to search for a portion of text from the document using two or more search engines. The user opens an Internet browser for each search engine the user wishes to use to perform the search and navigates these browsers to a different, preferred search engine. The user copies and pastes the text from the document into each search engine and directs each search engine to perform a search using the text.
For example, a consumer may perform two or more searches to compare prices for an upcoming electronics purchase by searching the websites of several electronic retailers, such as websites for Amazon.com Inc. and Best Buy Co., Inc. Navigating to several different search pages for these search engines, copying and pasting text into the search pages, and requesting the search for each search page is time consuming and repetitive for the user.